The invention relates to a system and a method to facilitate the identification of a pet, in particular to facilitate the acquisition of knowledge of data related to the animal and more specifically its veterinary data, among other data, and ensure citizen control. It relates in particular to a system and a method for pet identification that provides for the use of an identification code that is independent and additional to the identification code of an electronic identification device, which was previously implanted in the pet, and is legible by means of a radio frequency system, but invisible to the direct view of the interested party.